


Movie Night

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Stud-yBuddies [7]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cries forever me not steven, oh look becky theres fluff, oh look becky they watch the notebook, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Steven and Luke have a movie night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverNebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/gifts).



> I felt like Luke would get the NoteBook because it's Luke and he's a cutie pie. this has 2 parts depending on how the second part goes. Hope you like it Becky :)  
> Enjoy

Steven POV.

I told Luke to bring home a DVD; it was movie night after all!

My phone rang; i quickly picked up the phone.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." I said, "What's up?"

"What film do you want?" he asked.

"Surprise me." I said.

"Okay." he said and put the phone down.

I smiled; I looked at the clock. 

It was nine, I looked around and saw lights in the drive way. I smiled.

What did he bring?

I walked in the lounge and stood there.

He walked into the room, I stared at him.

"Hi." he said, looking me up and down.

"Hey." i said.

He licked his lips, i pulled my eyes away.

"What you get?" I asked.

"The Notebook." he said.

I looked at him.

"You’re joking right?" I asked.

"Erm, no why would i joke?" he asked.

"You know i can't watch it." i said.

"Come on." he said, "You've never tried."

I scoffed at him.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head at him.

"Come on." he said.

"Okay, but if i cry you can’t laugh." i said, “Okay?”

He held his hands up.

"I promise i won’t okay." he said.

"You better not." i said.

He bent down and put the DVD on then came back and took a photo of us.

We always had photos of us; after the accident we didn’t take chances.

I started at him; then his lips, 

I pressed my lips on his and he kissed me back, I smiled;

“So are we going to watch it?” I asked.

“Yeah sure.” He said.

I smiled at him; he put his arm around my shoulder, the opening started.

“I can see you looking at me you know.” I said.

“I know.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :) x


End file.
